The present invention relates to a storage case for a center-mounted informations carriers which is generally similar to the conventional jewel box, and in particular, to such a package which provides a generally smooth, more attractive exterior surface and is easier to open.
Conventional “jewel box” storage case for center-mounted information carriers (such as compact discs, ROM's, and the like), although ubiquitous, have not proven to be entirely satisfactory in use. A major complaint has been the difficulty in opening such a jewel box. Three of the four peripheral surfaces of the closed case define, intermediate the major top surface and the major bottom surface, a peripheral recess intended to enable finger grips for the lid and the base such that the case can be moved from the closed (folded) orientation to the open (unfolded) orientation by relative pivoting movement. Such peripheral recesses not only waste space, but frustrate efforts of the handicapped, arthritic, rheumatic, as well as the very old, very young or overweight for whom the recesses are essentially non-functional. One can ignore the space that is wasted by the jewel box design in order to provide such peripheral recesses (the wasted space being measured by the extent to which the lid and base extend outwardly beyond the recess) as the commonly accepted peripheral dimensions of the conventional jewel box have become more or less universal. However, the extended edges of the recess (formed by the periphery of the lid and the periphery of the base) have a tendency to get caught on various objects in the environment and, as these edges are typically relatively thin in cross-section, this may result in breakage thereof.
Perhaps the most disturbing aspect of the conventional jewel box is its failure to adequately communicate to a potential first-time user on an intuitive level precisely how the jewel box is to be opened.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a storage case generally similar to a conventional jewel box, but which in a preferred embodiment intuitively communicates to a potential first-time user how the case is to be opened.
Another object is to provide such a case which in a preferred embodiment has a generally smooth exterior devoid of thin sharp edges which can catch on articles in the environment or simply break.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide such a case which is simple and economical to manufacture, use and maintain.